gwvffandomcom-20200214-history
Scoria
Scoria is a UNEC colony set up in 2016. At 200 Light years from the Sol system, it is one of the closest planets. Scoria is the fourth largest planet in the system, and located second closest to the star. Overview Scoria was once described as the Scottish highlands on a grand scale. A rugged and harsh terrain, with towering mountains and weather beaten forests, Scoria can be a tough place to live but can be rewarding. Roughly 67% of the surface is covered in water, with 3 large continents and several smaller sub continents taking up the rest of the space. Scoria also has a small ring around it which is visible only at night when the light from the systems star reflects of the ice in the ring. Scoria is unique in that it contains very little Naquadah. Several ancient ruins point to the idea that the Altera mined this world for Naquadah before the plague. Scoria is slightly larger than Earth, with a gravity of 1.08g and has a stronger magnetic field. This is particularity apparent when once a year, Aurora Borealis can bee seen as far south as Barrow. This sight has causes many tourists to visit Scoria each year to view it. History Scoria (Or P6-110) was one of the first planets explored by the SGC in its early days. It was disregarded as a backwater planet of no real interest and was never heard of again. However 6 years later when the first British SG team was set up, General Richard Dannatt began sending his team to planets the SGC had visited, stating in his own words that “the Americans can’t do anything right”. This gamble finally paid off when in November 2006, a large vein of Trinium was discovered 8 miles west of the gate. The British military jumped at the chance and officially set up an outpost in December 2006. Further exploration of the planet over the next year found that it contained several large veins of Trinium, Palladium and Tungsten across the planet. The planet then became a mining outpost, with further veins of titanium discovered in 2009. In 2016, having seen the success of various colonies set up, Britain broke its agreement with the European Union and set up its own colony with the help of Ireland. The first settlement, Barrow was set up in 2016. Forests were cut down and sold for cheep wood to try and kick start an Economy. For the next 2 years however the major employers were the various mining companies scattered across the planet. This changed when in 2018 UNEC came in and began construction of a dry-dock, in preparation for the Athens-class battleship. This caused a massive boom in jobs and suddenly Scoria found itself one of the fastest growing colonies in the UNEC. A second Dry-dock was set up 2 years later to ease the demand on ships, with a third set up in 2021 dealing only in civilian ships. With many of the various materials needed, such as Trinium and titanium already on the planet; Scoria soon found its shipyards rivalling those of earth’s and quickly developed a reputation for creating high quality ships. By 2025 Barrow was roughly as big as Hong Kong, but lacked the towering skyscrapers (Though a few exist.) Powered by 3 Mark II Naquadah generators (2 are used to power the shipyards, while one is used to power Barrow itself and the final is held in back-up). The 3rd generator can also be used to power the defensive emplacements that are used to protect the colony. Several railgun emplacements surround Barrow, and several orbital railguns protect the planet. Due to the importance of the planet, 3 CG-340’s are rotated to cover the planet from any attacks. The one thing the colony lacks is shields. The local authorities believe that because of the proximity of Earth (~200 Light years) the colony doesn’t need shielding. Category:Planets Category:Colonies Category:Tau'ri Worlds